


Gratitude

by BabyMilk



Category: Free!
Genre: BAMF Sousuke, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I take a class on fashion it's okay, Living Together, M/M, Rin wears a dress, Sexual Harassment, VERY DESCRIPTIVE BLOW JOBS, brief homophobic language, sousuke is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Rin finally works up the courage to wear a dress in public he's harassed <br/>Sousuke protects his babe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic of 2016!!!  
> I hope everyone had a rad new years 
> 
> enjoy!!!

stunned, Sousuke stood still as a status, satchel in his tight fist. Long moments of silence filled the front room of their apartment, Sousuke and Rin had moved in together not too long after high school graduation, the couple having been together for almost ten years.   
“what are you wearing?” Sousuke asked, confusion and suspicion etched on his brow. “uhm.” Rin flushed, cheeks turning as dark red as his hair, fidgeting awkwardly. “I thought it looked nice, and I wanted to know what you thought……”   
Rin was wearing a dress, the satin material was floral, a pale yellow spotted with baby blue blue rose bunches, a white sash hugged Rins narrow waist, a Peter pan style collar adding a sense of indie to the outfit. Rin wore ankle socks matched with nude colored flats, the pastel colors clashed against Rins red hair giving it a ruby like shade.   
“it's nice.” Sousuke said distractedly, eyes observing how the dress made Rins normally muscular frame look slim like a dancer, the white sash accentuating the hourglass dip and flourish shaped hips.   
Rin wasn't convinced “really?” the other man twirled, flowy skirt creating a full circle before falling to swish against Rins bare knees. “absolutely.” Sousuke smiled, his boyfriend was always gorgeous. “okay, great, I'll go change- “ when Rin turned to leave Sousuke swiftly took hold if Rins wrist “no!” Sousuke said a bit too.eagerly “come out with me, like this.”   
Rin stared at Sousuke, cheeks turning a rosy pink 

 

The two arrived at the market, the streets were busy with other couples and families weeding around each other. Rin kept a firm grip on Sousukes hand, the man felt nervous and exposed, the swish of his skirt felt almost inappropriate like everyone was staring at his shaven legs.   
“you okay?” Sousuke whispered in Rins ear, having to bend slightly due to his massive height, Rin flushed and glared at his boyfriend “of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?!” Rin whisper-shouted much to Sousukes amusement.   
The couple first stopped at a produce stand, the kind old woman greeted them. Sousuke smiled kindly when Rin was busy choosing only the best products to place in their bag.   
Sousuke stood by patiently, catching the eye of some younger men (no older than 18) who were tossing glances at the couple.   
Sousuke slid his arm around Rins sashed waist when the boys approached, the leader (a scrappy looking guy with buzzed hair and a cocky stance) gripped Rins skirt, tugging it to.expose his toned ass and lacy boyshorts.   
“nice dress, princess.” the boy smirked, Rin let out a shriek attempting to push his skirt back by his knees where it belonged.   
The stands woman commanded the group of high schoolers leave her stand immediately, however her anger fell on deaf ears. 

Sousuke shoved the buzzed boy, causing him to release Rins dress and stumble “get outta here, that's your only warning.” Sousuke said darkly, minding his shoulder injury he tucked an enraged Rin under his arm for protection.   
The leaders lackies stepped up to the plate, one with choppy dark hair and a crooked nose “you wanna fight, bitch?!” the boy spittled “I'll beat your ass AND your faggot ass boyfriends!”  
Without much thought for his still healing shoulder Sousuke delivered a crunching hit to the teenagers already fucked nose, the bone split under Sousuke's knuckles.   
The boy squawked, falling to the hard ground with a bleeding nose. Blood gushed into the young man's hand, his friends stumbled to stand him up right and make their getaway.   
A few bystanders stood in shock, a collective mumble passed through the crowd. “I'm so sorry.” the old stands woman said, packing their vegetables “it's alright.” Sousuke flexed his fingers, taking a moment to make sure Rin was alright. His firecracker of a boyfriend was unusually quiet.   
Rin was tucked away against Sousuke's ribs, his face scarlet with unshed tears in his eyes. Rins face was pinched with rage however he did not move.   
Sousuke whispered “let's go home.”

 

The walk to their apartment was quiet and tense, Rin stayed close by Sousukes side and didn't bring up the harassment.   
“Rin.” Sousuke closed the apartment door after the both of them, his boyfriend unpacking groceries. “what?” Rin bit out, voice shaky.   
Sousuke approached as if Rin were a frightened animal in the wild “are you okay?” Sousuke placed a hand on Rins shoulder.   
“no!” Rin screamed, swatting his boyfriends hand and turning at the same time “I knew this would happen, I fucking knew it- !” Rin broke with a sob, embarrassed and humiliated the red head cried when Sousuke embraced him.   
The larger man gently shushed Rin, warm palm caressing Rins back.

 

Rins dress was neatly folded on the bed, his muscular body exposed save for his soft boyshorts. “feeling better?” Sousuke inquired, hair damp from the shower “I guess….” Rin answered bashfully. Rin eyed Sousuke when the man's towel dropped, Sousuke was so large compared to anyone Rin had ever met, just Sousukes presence was dominating and demanded respect. Sousuke's flaccid cock moved with him, Rin took hold of it.   
“hmm?” Sousuke turned his attention to Rin who stroked the flesh in his hands “I want to thank you…. for standing up for me.” Rin glanced up at Sousuke from under his lashes, cheeks rosy. Sousuke chuckled “there's other ways to thank me.” however his large hand held Rins head, encouraging his actions.   
Rin huffed in defiance, kitten licking at the head of Sousuke's cock. The sex twitched in Rins hand, his boyfriend groaning just a little bit.   
Once the penis was at a suitable level of hardness for Rin he took the hot cock into his mouth, allowing Sousuke to push his head to take more.   
It took patience, Rin felt the large appendage bump the back of his throat a little over halfway down, controlling his gag reflex Rin palmed Sousuke's strong thighs.   
“you okay?” Sousuke grunted, stroking his lovers hair gently. When Rin nodded Sousuke pushed the rest of his cock into Rins relaxed throat, groaning at the tightness and heat.   
Rin pressed his nose against Sousuke's pubic hair, carefully lapping at the underside as much as be could.   
taking a minute or two to adjust to the mass in his throat and mouth Rin began to slowly slide the cock from his lips,stopping at the head to toy with Sousuke's foreskin, playfully dipping his tongue into the skinfold Rin moaned softly around the dick in his mouth sending subtle vibrations down Sousuke's shaft.   
Sousuke moaned, bucking when Rin slid half way down and back towards the head.   
Pressing a chaste kiss to the slit Rin tongued at the swollen spongy head.   
With a well practiced breath Rin encased the whole ten inches of cock down his throat making eye contact with his lover.   
Sousuke moaned deeply when a wave of heat crashed over his body, empty hand sliding across Rins back to play with the lace of Rins boyshorts.   
Feeling somewhat playful Rin released the hot cock from his mouth, tongue lingering on the underside for a moment.  
Innocently Rin wiggled his behind, drawing Sousukes attention to his toned rump. Rin licked his own lips clean of precum, nails tickling the wet slit of Sosukes twitching cock.  
Sousuke swore, subtly pushing his hips towards Rins hands. Rin kept his eyes on Sousukes, taking a grip on the extra shaft as his hot mouth enveloped Sousukes with head.  
Rhythmically Rin suckled, licking the underside and gently nibbling the sensitive head.   
Sousuke groaned and gasped hips rotating as his orgasm finally began to build.  
“fuck- fuck!” Sousuke hissed through clenched teeth, taking a firm hold of Rins head when he finally came, preventing Rin from pulling away until Sousuke emptied his load.   
When his climax subsided Rin released Sousukes softening member, a string of cum and saliva clinging to his lower lip “damn, baby.”Sousuke laughed breathlessly.   
Rin leaned back on one hand, muscular thighs spread he played his straining erection over his boyshorts. Licking his lips clean of fluids Rin moaned “we’re not done yet.”


End file.
